Life had Just Begun
by Enchanter's Celsia
Summary: Songfic! Draco Malfoy reflects before he is executed. One of my first Fanfics, so I can help improve my writing if you review


**Disclaimer: Do you think I'd actually be writing fanfiction if I was a member of Queen or J.K. Rowling? Didn't think so. **

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go_

_A little high, little low_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_

Draco didn't know why he had chosen this life. He tried to deny it. But this life is tattooed to his arm. There is no escaping. He had seen the kiss upon his father, what was left of his father's soul slowly draining. He was next. Those three words ran though his head over and over again.

_Mama, just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama, ooo_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

He had only briefly thought about his mother, she was distraught, her husband was executed and her son was next. She had tried so hard to protect him, but now it was too late. He was only eighteen, he deserved to live just a while longer, but no, he had to go and ruin it all. He hoped his mother moves on.

_Too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye everybody - I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)_

_I don't want to die_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

Draco felt chains around his wrist, he didn't care, that was normal. He had felt chains around his wrist for months. He saw the glare of the public that had come to see his defeat, he saw the Weasleys and the little mudblood Granger... Potter wasn't there. A tiny bit of the Malfoy pride returned. He had learned that cowards need every little last bit of pride. Draco Malfoy wished he'd never been born at all, he had disgraced the Malfoy name. But still Draco dies for it. Draco doesn't want to die.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

_Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango_

_Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me_

_Gallileo, Gallileo,_

_Gallileo, Gallileo,_

_Gallileo Figaro - magnifico_

Draco was a shadow of the man he once was. No longer was he the cleanly shaven, slicked hair, fool with an ego to match. He remembered a time when he was the Slytherin Prince, above the rest of them. He was the boy who was ready to bring pride to his family name. He supposed he had for awhile. Then the mudblood started getting better grades and Potter was put on the qudditch team. He had tried so hard to be better, but he couldn't. And now he was scared of death.

_But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

_Easy come easy go - will you let me go_

_Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go_

_Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go_

_Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go_

_Will not let you go - let me go (never)_

_Never let you go - let me go_

_Never let me go - ooo_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no -_

_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me_

_for me_

_for me_

Draco couldn't deserve this, not at all. But Draco had lost hope. Then Draco heard the doors of the court room open and Harry Potter floated in. "Please", he heard Harry beg, "Spare him. He saved my life, his mother saved my life, spare him". But the ministry refused to let him go. Harry and the ministry argued for what seemed like an hour, but was actually just a few minutes. Harry lost the argument. Draco lost hope.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_

_Oh baby - can't do this to me baby_

_Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here_

That was enough for Draco, he may have been a death eater, who killed a man, but he still had pride. Draco Malfoy was not going to out without a fight. He ranted for one minute and thirty-seven seconds, about everything. This was all his father's fault, if his father had just accepted him as who he was, he might have not had to become a death eater, things would have been different.

_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah_

_Nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me_

After that rant Draco learned a few things, he didn't care anymore and Harry was a decent person, if only he had been a little more like Harry. More accepting, less judgmental, and more hero till the day I die. But Draco was Draco, and will always be remembered as Draco. Draco's last words were "Thank you Harry".

_Anyway the wind blows..._

And Draco was no more.

**A/N: Draco is one of my favorite Harry Potter characters ever, but I just couldn't resist this. I am a huge fan of Queen and for those of you who don't know, the song was Bohemian Rhapsody. **


End file.
